Filthy Jinx
by BigSissy05
Summary: “We just kind of figured you were more of a jinx out there then you ever in here.” Hoban and Linae oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neopets. But I'm working on it! Soon it shall belong to me! MWHAHAHAHA! Restraining orders don't last forever, right?

**Filthy Jinx **

"Kou-jong, what kind of name is that? It sounds like something my grandfather would play." Hoban grumbled. "I'm sick of Linae always talking about her precious tiles."

The navigator made his way down the stairs toward his cabin.

"I don't know." Kentari said, walking beside his friend. "Have you actually tried playing the game? It's pretty relaxing."

Hoban scoffed. "You mean you've actually played it? It's just moving a bunch of tiles around, nothing relaxing about it."

The Shoyru shrugged. "I'm just saying that you might want to try it first."

"How can I try? Especially with _her_ standing over me! I don't understand how you put up with that girl!"

Kentari gave his friend an exasperated look. "What is it with you two? Bickering all the time, it's driving the rest of us insane! Can't you guys let up, just for a moment?"

Hoban rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath about annoying kougras and their useless tiles.

Kentari shook his head. "I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later Hoban."

Hoban raised his hand in farewell and continued walking toward his cabin.

He ran into Bonju, who was carrying a towering pile of dishes. The chef opened his mouth to greet the navigator, but Hoban just passed him by.

Bonju had apologized a thousand times over for the 'incident' a couple of months ago, but Hoban still refused to let it go. Kentari had called him a stubborn mule and Linae had put it a little more strongly, but Hoban had told them flat out that it was 'unforgivable' and that 'the Blumaroo would do it again in an instant'. While the navigator wasn't quite sure of this himself, he still refused to relent.

"If he really wanted forgiveness," he muttered to himself, "He would have told them what happened that night before I was stuck floating out there for three weeks."

Hoban turned a corner rather sharply, still fuming about Bonju.

"Ouch!" Hoban was knocked to the floor, short-winded. He rubbed his head, and looked up to see first mate Shumi doing likewise.

"Sorry Hoban!" Shumi said timidly, gathering up the books he had been carrying only seconds later. "I can't see anything when I carry all of this."

Hoban nodded, picking up a thick book labeled 'One Hundred and One Herbs and Fungi on Krawk Island'

"Are these for Captain Tuan?"

The tiny green Scorchio shook his head, adding the book to his pile.

"Anshu wanted too make sure he bought the right one for Linae's-Where are you going?" He said, watching bewilderedly as Hoban strode down the hall.

"To my cabin." He muttered grumpily.

Shumi looked at him confusedly. "But didn't you want to know-"

"No."

Shumi looked at Hoban curiously one last time before grabbing the books and scurrying to Anshu's cabin.

Hoban reached his cabin door, and was surprised to find the Captain waiting for him.

"Captain Tuan! What are you doing here?"

Tuan looked at Hoban gravely. "Hoban, I've been getting some complaints from the other crew members."

Hoban looked at the Captain, shocked. "What! Who was it? You can't believe a word of-"

Captain Tuan held up his hand. "They've been giving me strange reports." He gave Hoban a serious look. "They say you've been hostile towards our chef behind my back."

Hoban mumbled incoherently. If he found out who ratted him out, Bonju wouldn't be the only one to push a crew member overboard.

Tuan looked at Hoban sternly. "Hoban, we must forgive and forget-"

_So that's what this is about! _Hoban glared at the captain sullenly, mulling over the usual suspects.

Captain Tuan seemingly read his mind. "They all reported to me, Hoban." He said softly. "All but Bonju. He is really sorry you know."

Hoban scowled. "He can be as sorry as he wants, but-"

"Hoban," Tuan said sternly. "If you don't quit this behavior soon, I'll be forced to leave you at the next port, is that clear?"

Hoban nodded, scowl never leaving his face.

"Good. Good night, Hoban." Captain Tuan turned and retreated into the night.

Hoban sighed and entered his cabin. The navigator sat at his desk, and, mulling these things over, began to work.

A few hours late, Hoban yawned. Deciding to retire for the night, he gathered his maps and rolled them up carefully before returning them to their pots. Finally succeeding in rolling a particularly tricky map of the Terror Mountain region, Hoban victoriously turned to the pot; knocking over a bottle of ink in the process.

The navigator cursed to himself and attempted to mop up the mess with his sleeve, but to no avail. His muscles tensed up. He sensed another presence in the room. He turned his gaze upward and felt his heart stop.

Hoban looked up into the bright yellow eyes of Linae.

The Kougra gave him a bemused look and held out a small silk handkerchief. Hoban grudgingly accepted the item and, muttering a word of thanks, set to work on the growing mass of ink.

The yellow Aisha stood up after a minutes work, offering the handkerchief back to the original owner.

Linae wrinkled her nose. "Go ahead and keep it, I have another."

Hoban nodded and placed the ink stained object into the depths of his pockets. He turned around and gathered what remained of his maps. He had meant to signal dismissal, and expected her to be gone the moment her turned around.

He did not, however, expect to find her standing in his doorway, watching him with her big, yellow eyes.

But she was.

Hoban flushed under her gaze. "Can I, uh, help you?"

Linae shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Linae sighed and sat on the edge of his cot.

"Hoban, do you remember what we were fighting about, the night that Bonju pushed you over?"

Hoban nodded, sitting upon the wooden stool.

"About me being a jinx?"

She nodded. "Yeah, about that…Hoban, I wanted to tell you…"

Hoban nodded, waiting for her to get to the point. Then it dawned on him. He sat back and smirked at the kougra. She was apologizing, and rightfully so. Kentari owed him two thousand neopoints.

"Go on."

Linae raised an eyebrow. "…That I meant every word of it."

Hoban stopped examining his fingernails.

"What!"

"You heard me. You're a filthy jinx. One of the worst I've ever seen."

Hoban gaped at her, mouth wide open.

"Bu-But I thought."

Linae rolled her eyes. "Well you thought wrong."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

Hoban fidgeted with his hands, then looked up and muttered weakly. "Linae, if-if I'm really that bad," his eyes watered slightly. "Why come after me?"

Linae shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"We just kind of figured you were more of a jinx out there then you ever in here." She said, avoiding his gaze. "And we couldn't get _anywhere_ without you navigating, we circled Neopia three times and we still couldn't find the Altador port. Tuan might be a good captain, but a navigator he is not."

Hoban stared at his feet.

Linae sighed. "Look Hoban, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Out here, on this ship, we're all family. Every single one of us. We've got to stick together, y'know?" She stood up and smiled. "You're the most insufferable, stubborn, self-centered, Neopian I've met." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Don't ever change." The pink Kougra walked out the door, humming some sailor song.

The navigator sat on his stool, shocked senseless. He fingered the silk handkerchief in his pocket slowly, then, shaking himself out of his stupor, he ran to the door.

"Linae!" He called after her retreating form.

The said girl stopped and turned back to him.

"Yes?"

Hoban blushed lightly. "Do you-Do you think I could try playing a game of Kou-Jong? And-" He hesitated. "On the way can we stop by Bonju's cabin? I think we have some things we need to talk about."

Linae smiled. She nodded and they made their way to Bonju's cabin, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TWL: That was fun to write! Sorry if they seemed to change moods throughout the fic, but they're teenagers, member? …Or are they? shrugs I think at least Linae is. Anyways, review please! …And read it before you review, 'cause that's important too! Anyways, I adore constructive critism, so leave some by pressing the pretty button!


End file.
